movie_fanmakes_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
What Makes the Hamster Furry
At the Ham-Ham village, Boss, generous of having Bijou returned, released Bambi, Thumper, and the Lost Dumbo Gang. Fievel was standing before him. "Stand before us." Boss said. "I already am." Fievel replied. Olivia was wearing a light yellow hamster hood costume, Bambi was wearing an orange hamster hood costume, and Thumper was wearing a navy blue hamster hood costume. "What's the chief hamster doing, Bambi?" Olivia asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Bambi replied. "What's he saying, Bambi?" Thumper asked. "He's saying 'Fievel Mousekewitz, mighty warrior, saved Bijou, make chief hamster heap glad'." Bambi answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Olivia giggled. Boss put a crown and cape on Fievel's head and shoulders. "I'll make you, Fievel, a great chief. You are now King of the Hamsters." Fievel did a hamster squeak and the animals cheered. Then, they all sat down, Fievel next to Boss. Bijou passed the pipe to Boss and then Fievel. "Teach us that Fievel is a brother to all of the Ham-Hams." Bijou said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Bambi said. "So, what makes the hamster furry?" asked Big Daddy Lou. "When did he first say 'Squeak'?" Zachariah and Tyrone asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Thumper called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Boss smiled. Then the Ham-Hams begin to sing as Thumper, Olivia, and Bambi took a turn with the pipe. Ham-Hams: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the Ham-Ham '' ''Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the Ham-Ham He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the Ham-Hams and animals danced. An elephant named Elephant Matriarch stopped Thumper. "No dance." Matriarch said. "Go get firewood." "Okay." Thumper replied as he went to get the firewood. Ham-Hams: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Squeak"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Squeak"? Hana Mana Ganda In the Ham-Ham book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big squeak When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Oliver was trying to impress Marie, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Rita. Meanwhile, Bijou is dancing in front of Bambi on a drum. Bambi was impressed. Bijou got off the drum and goes over to him. Ham-Hams: What made the hamster furry What made the hamster furry Let's go back a million years To the very first Ham-Ham prince After Thumper got the firewood, he saw that Bijou was kissing Bambi. "Eww!" Thumper said in disgust. "Oh well." Thumper shrugged, as he continued to dance, Bambi blushed and grinned. He then did a hamster squeak and joined in the dance. Ham-Hams: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Boss smirked at this and watched Bambi and Bijou dance. Ham-Hams: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the furry man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The hamster's furry Then Fievel and Olivia danced in the line, followed by the Ham-Hams, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, Lil' Urle, Bijou, Bambi, and Thumper. Bijou kissed Bambi as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Olivia said, as she danced with Fievel while Bambi danced with Bijou. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Fievel said. "Okay!" Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, and the animals said as they followed Fievel back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Gadget was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Gadget turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in Chula's hat. "Hey, let me out!" Gadget cried as Chula took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Hackwrench, but Captain Cat R. Waul would like a word with you." Chula said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs